Halloween  Ou quand tout dérape
by Nowa Uchiwa
Summary: Une fête d'Halloween des plus banales qui vire au cauchemar pour Naruto, suivit par le célèbre tueur de " Vendredi treize ". OS pour m'Halloween, SasuNaru et happy Halloween !


**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, il en va de même pour Chucky et le tueur de " Vendredi treize ", et c'est pareil pour " Thriller " de Michael Jackson (décidément j'adore cette chanson !) et, grand bien leur fasse !

**Note** : Je tiens à préciser que je viens de relire, mais soyez indulgents parce qu'il est quand même 1h20 (du matin bien évidemment) donc inutile de vous préciser que la fatigue se fait sentir ...

Sur ce, bonne lecture et bon m'Halloween !

* * *

- " A ce soir Kiba ! " s'exclama Naruto en sortant de chez son meilleur ami

Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers l'immeuble dans lequel il vivait depuis maintenant 7 mois avec Sasuke, son petit ami. Ça faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an qu'ils filaient le parfait amour. Un petit soupir lui échappa alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers son brun. Ce dernier qui travaillait avec son père dans l'entreprise familiale, avait dû partir la veille pour un voyage d'affaire, pour le plus grand malheur du blond. Même s'ils n'étaient séparés que depuis quelques heures, il était déjà en manque de son homme. Il était devenu sa drogue, son oxygène.

Mais il retrouva le sourire en pensant à la soirée qui l'attendait.

Comme tous les ans le 31 Octobre, il allait fêter Halloween, la soirée de l'horreur. La fête avait été organisée chez Kiba. Tous les invités se devaient d'être terrifiants, ou tout du moins impressionnant. Et pour cela, tous les coups étaient permis ! Tout en marchant, le blondinet réfléchissait à une idée de déguisement. L'an dernier il s'était déguisé en Jack l'Éventreur, et il penchait bien pour un déguisement de vampire, surtout qu'il avait déjà les lentilles pour parfaire sa tenue. C'est donc tout sourire qu'il pénétra dans le hall de l'immeuble dans lequel il vivait.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Naruto était prêt à partir pour la fête. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans son psyché, vérifiant sa tenue. A l'aide de gel noir, il avait plaqué ses cheveux sur son crâne, tentant de reproduire un peu le style de coiffure du Comte Dracula. Il avait couvert son visage de poudre blanche, se donnant un teint blafard. Ses yeux étaient entourés de fins traits de crayon noir, accentuant les lentilles blanche qu'il portait pour l'occasion. Le reste de sa tenue était sombre, une chemise et un pantalon noir, qu'il avait piqué dans la garde-robe de son compagnon, grand adepte de cette couleur. Le tout agrémentait d'une longue cape noire. Afin de rendre sa tenue plus terrifiante, quelques tâches rouge ornait la cape, et une main faite de plastique souple, dépassait légèrement de l'une de ses poches. Mais le jeune homme comptait également sur son sourire. Il avait teinté ses lèvres d'un très léger bleu, les rendant glaciale. Mais c'est aussi ce que cachaient ces lèvres qui ajoutait à sa tenue. En effet, ses canines d'un naturel légèrement pointues, rappelaient les crocs de ces créatures.

Content de sa tenue, il envoya un message à son homme avant de partir, direction la fête de l'horreur !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ça faisait déjà un bon moment que la fête avait débuté. Tous les amis de Naruto s'étaient prêtés au jeu et étaient venus déguisés. D'ailleurs, les pupilles blanches du blond avaient fait sensation parmi les jeunes femmes. Les déguisements étaient tous plus ou moins réussis, mais trois d'entre-eux avaient vraiment impressionné Naruto.

D'abord, il y avait celui de Kiba. Le jeune homme, amoureux passionné des chiens s'était déguisé en loup-garou, jouant sur le côté presque animal que lui conféraient ses canines assez pointues et sa crinière hirsute. Ensuite, il y avait Chôji. Le jeune homme étant un grand fan de nourriture, avait opté pour la tenue du boucher fou, digne des pires films d'horreur. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre le buffet, il en devenait vraiment effrayant. Puis, venait Sakura. La jeune femme avait vraiment impressionné tout le monde par le réalisme et l'originalité de son déguisement. En effet, la jeune femme s'était inspirée de la poupée Chucky pour créer sa tenue. Hinata avait d'ailleurs hurlé quand elle avait découvert la jeune femme.

Mais celui qui titillait le plus la curiosité du blond, il n'aurait su dire qui c'était. Le jeune homme était habillé comme le fou qui sévissait dans le film " Vendredi treize ", un masque dissimulant son visage. Même s'il ne pouvait voir son visage, Naruto sentait son regard sur lui. Il observait ses moindres faits et gestes, ne le quittant pas un seul instant des yeux, toujours calé dans un coin de la pièce. Le blond supportait de moins en moins ce regard. Il n'osait pas non plus s'approcher du jeune homme, se sentant presque angoisser rien qu'en y pensant. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce déguisement. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus ses pensées l'amenaient à une seule et même personne, Sai. Cette pensée le fit d'autant plus stresser, car le jeune homme avait une sérieuse dent contre lui depuis qu'il sortait avec Sasuke. Depuis le début, Sai avait eu des vues sur l'Uchiwa, jalousant Naruto qui s'entendait bien avec ce dernier. Et le jour où ils leurs avaient annoncé leur relation, Sai avait radicalement changé de comportement lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec le blond, n'hésitant pas à se faire menaçant. Mais le brun, loin d'être idiot, jouait la comédie devant les autres, feignant d'apprécier l'Uzumaki lorsqu'ils étaient tous en groupe. Naruto en avait fait part à Sasuke, mais ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il devait se tromper, le rassurant à renfort de baisers et de câlins. Il avait donc essayé d'oublier ses impressions, bien qu'il avait une certaine crainte vis-à-vis de Sai.

Sourire aux lèvres, il tenta d'oublier ce lourd regard, s'amusant avec ses amis.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alors que minuit sonnait, ils sortirent tous du studio de l'Inuzuka, se regroupant dans la rue. Sourire amusé aux lèvres, ils partirent tous ensemble en quête de victimes à " terroriser ", sachant pertinemment que certains adolescents étaient friands de sensations fortes ce jour-là. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les premiers cris, plus ou moins aiguë, se faisaient déjà entendre, résonnant dans les rues de Konoha.

C'est en riant qu'ils revinrent tous chez Kiba, imitant quelques unes de leurs meilleures victimes de la soirée. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le studio, un fou rire prit Naruto alors que Kiba leur rappelait le groupe d'adolescents qu'ils avaient effrayé dans le cimetière de la ville, un groupe de quatre garçons et de deux adolescentes. Sakura avait provoqué les hurlements de ces dernières, faisant rire aux éclats les autres.

Ils passèrent encore un moment ensemble avant de commencer à aider Kiba à ranger son studio. Bien que fatigué, tous participèrent, refusant de laisser tout le rangement à l'amoureux des chiens. Aprés une bonne heure de ménage, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Naruto, consciencieux et grand gentleman, proposa à Sakura de la raccompagner, l'appartement de la jeune femme se situant sur son chemin. Proposition qu'elle accepta avec soulagement.

Marchant tranquillement côte à côte, ils se laissaient bercer par le calme qui régnait dans la rue, déserte de passant. Pourtant, Naruto avait la désagréable impression d'être suivi. Il n'en avait pas fait part à Sakura, ne voulant pas affoler la jeune femme. Il avait cette impression depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement de Kiba. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il jetait un discret coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il ne voyait personne, pas l'ombre d'un chat dans ces grandes rues. Ils atteignirent rapidement l'appartement de Sakura, et Naruto se retrouva donc seul à fouler les trottoirs de Konoha. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'on le suivait. Un nœud s'était peu à peu formait dans son estomac, accélérant les battements de son cœur à cause d'une légère poussée d'adrénaline. Ses pas s'étaient accélérés d'eux-même, probablement poussé par son instinct comme une forme de protection. Il avait beau regarder derrière lui, il ne voyait personne. Il lui avait pourtant semblé entendre de légers bruits de pas. Ou, était-ce son imagination ? En même temps, c'était Halloween, la soirée de l'horreur. Cette idée s'était imposée dans son esprit d'elle-même, augmentant encore un peu plus son stress. De plus, la rue déserte et éclairée de telle sorte qu'il ne voyait pas à plus d'une vingtaine de mètres devant lui, n'arrangeait en rien son état. Pourtant, il ralentit son allure, diminuant le bruit de ses pas afin de mieux percevoir les sons alentours. Son cœur loupa un battement alors que de légers bruits de pas résonnaient, perturbant le calme ambiant de la rue. Avant de se retourner et faire face à son possible suiveur, il prit quelques secondes pour faire l'état des lieux, examinant ses possibilités de fuite. Juste au cas où ... L'éclairage que diffusaient les lampadaires était assez limité, ne dévoilant pas très bien le bout de la rue, rendant le lieu sinistre. Ça lui rappelait le quartier dans lequel il vivait avant d'emménager avec Sasuke. Et, comble des coïncidences rappelant les films d'horreur, c'était un soir de pleine lune. Prenant son courage à deux mains et respirant un bon coup, il se retourna. Et là, son cœur eut un raté avant de s'emballer, cognant furieusement contre sa poitrine. Là, au bout de la rue, se tenant droit, le narguant presque, il y avait un homme. Cet homme, celui de " Vendredi treize ". Laissant place à son instinct, Naruto démarra, marchant rapidement sans pour autant courir, ne voulant pas alarmer l'homme. Son immeuble n'était plus qu'à quelques rues de là, mais il ne se risqua à aucun coup d'œil, préférant mettre le plus de distance entre son agresseur et lui. Bien que son instinct lui dictait de courir à en perdre haleine, il n'en tint pas compte, prenant sur lui afin de rester mettre de lui. Lorsqu'il aperçu la devanture de l'immeuble, il sentit le creux dans son estomac s'estomper légèrement, avant de reprendre en volume lorsqu'il remarqua que l'autre le suivait encore, ne lâchant pas le morceau. Il parcouru rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son refuge. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de l'immeuble, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa mais il fut de courte durée, un bruit venant perturber le silence qui régnait dans le hall. Un petit rire. Un rire froid, sournois, qui lui glaça le sang. Ni une ni deux, il se précipita jusqu'à l'ascenseur, appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel de la machine. Son cœur cognait lourdement dans sa cage thoracique alors que ses jambes jouaient des castagnettes. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il s'engouffra dans la boite métallique avant d'appuyer comme un dingue sur le bouton du septième étage. Pendant qu'il s'excitait sur le bouton, il jetait sans cesse des œillades vers la porte d'entrée, surveillant si l'homme allait finir par en franchir le seuil ou non. Sa respiration était saccadée, tous ses muscles étaient tendus, crispés. Puis, les portes de l'ascenseur finirent par se fermer, il se laissa retomber contre les parois froides, soupirant de soulagement. Il regarda les chiffres défiler, trop lentement à son goût. Arrivé au quatrième étage, une secousse le surprit alors que l'engin se stoppait, restant bloqué. Naruto se figea, la panique commença à s'emparer de lui. Dans un élan de lucidité, il s'approcha des nombreux boutons, appuyant sur celui où était représenté une petit cloche. Il attendit quelques secondes, angoissé à l'idée d'être suspendu au-dessus d'il ne savait combien de mètres de vide. Soudain, son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'un rire, qu'il qualifiait de machiavélique, résonna dans la boite de métal. Paniqué, il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre l'une des parois qui le retenaient prisonnier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la voix du standardiste qu'il se calma.

- " Ne paniquez pas, ce n'est qu'une toute petite panne, l'appareil va se remettre en marche d'ici une paire de minutes. Désolé pour ce petit incident et ... joyeux Halloween ! " s'exclama le standardiste, ponctuant la fin de sa phrase du même rire que celui qui l'avait ouverte.

Naruto soupira de soulagement, amenant une main au niveau de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Après quelques minutes d'attente, l'appareil se remit en marche, l'amenant à destination. C'est calme et détendu qu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, avant de s'arrêter net. Il tourna rapidement la tête à droite et à gauche, ayant de nouveau la désagréable impression d'être surveiller. Sans prendre le temps de philosopher sur la couleur des lustres muraux ou de la moquette, il se dépêcha de franchir le couloir, regagnant la porte de son appartement. Lorsqu'il y fut, il fouilla frénétiquement ses poches, recherchant désespérément ses clés qui demeuraient introuvables. Alors que la panique s'emparait de lui, il finit par mettre la main sur son trousseau, tentant lamentable d'ouvrir sa porte. Dans sa précipitation, poussée par la peur, il n'arrivait pas à introduire la clé dans la serrure. Ses mains tremblantes au possible n'étaient pas là pour lui faciliter la tâche. Après une bonne minute d'angoisse, il finit par, enfin, ouvrir la porte, entrant aussitôt dans l'appartement. Il referma à la hâte la porte, avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre. Il traversa le grand salon en courant, passa à côté de la cuisine attenant, avant de s'engouffrer dans le petit couloir. Là, il partit à gauche, courant jusqu'à la porte du fond, leur chambre. Il pénétra dans la pièce avant de refermer vivement la porte derrière lui. Il laissa échapper un soupir en se laissant glisser le long du mur à côté. Il porta l'une de ses mains à son visage, relâchant la pression.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une question traversa son esprit. _Est-ce qu'il avait correctement refermé sa porte à clé ?_

La panique reprenant ses droits, il sauta sur ses pieds, enleva sa cape et ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Il passa la tête par l'encadrement, vérifiant que la voie était libre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'engouffra dans le couloir, marchant à pas de loup, faisant le moins de bruits possible. Sa priorité était de trouver une arme afin de pouvoir se défendre. Il pensa de suite à la cuisine, regorgeant de couteaux, de casseroles, de poêles, mais la recherche risquait d'être trop bruyante. Il lui fallait quelque chose qui lui permettait d'être silencieux. C'est alors que ses pupilles se posèrent sur la porte qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. Il avança vers cette porte, modérant le bruit de ses pas. Puis il pénétra dans la petite pièce, la fouillant du regard jusqu'à dénicher une arme potentielle, peu commune mais elle ferait l'affaire. Fier de sa trouvaille, il sortit tout aussi silencieusement de la pièce, traversant le couloir, allant se poster derrière l'encadrement qui donnait sur le salon. Là, il attendit, sa balayette pour WC brandit, prête à l'emploi.

Il attendit, mais rien ne vint. Il décida alors d'aller se débarrasser de son gel noir et de son maquillage avant d'aller se coucher.

**OoOoOoOoO**

De son côté, l'homme masqué sourit. Rien ne servait de se précipiter, _l'effet de surprise étant toujours bien meilleur si l'on avait attendu_.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Naruto ressortit tranquillement de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur éclat naturel, sa peau était de nouveau halée. Fatigué, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd jusqu'à sa chambre. Il y entra doucement alors qu'un coup de tonnerre retentit, amenant une boule de stress au creux de son estomac.

- " Manquait plus que ça. " marmonna-t-il avant de se jeter sous la couette

C'était le comble ! Lui qui avait peur de l'orage, voila qu'il se retrouvait seul et qu'en plus il y avait peut-être un type qui lui voulait il ne savait trop quoi. Un autre coup de tonnerre résonna. Couché sur le côté, faisant face à l'oreiller de son homme, il resserra les couvertures sur lui. Alors qu'un éclair illumina la pièce, son regard se posa sur un petit bout de tissus bleu qui dépassait de sous l'oreiller. Il s'en empara, l'amenant à son visage, inspirant profondément. Un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Le tee-shirt de sur-vêtement de Sasuke. Son odeur y était encore. Naruto respira doucement le vêtement, se calmant peu à peu.

Soudain, un coup de tonnerre particulièrement puissant retentit, faisant sursauter le blond et camouflant le bruit de la porte d'entrée.

Naruto tentait de calmer son palpitant quand tout à coup, la musique de " Thriller " se mit en route dans le salon. Son sang se glaça alors qu'il restait pétrifier dans son lit. Il était complètement effrayé. Quelqu'un était entré dans son appartement. La panique le gagna, la peur le transperçant de part en part. Il était tétanisé, c'est à peine s'il arrivait à respirer. Ses doigts serrèrent plus encore le tee-shirt de son homme alors que des bruits de pas retentissaient dans le couloir menant à la chambre. Paniqué, il pensa à Sasuke, mais que pourrait-il faire de là où il se trouvait ?

Son coeur s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant alors que la poignée de la porte de sa chambre s'affaissait lentement, le tout accompagné des paroles de la chanson de Michael Jackson que Naruto aimait le moins. Elle lui avait toujours fichu la trouille, et ce plus encore aujourd'hui. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Naruto, évitant le plus possible de bouger, tâtonna sous l'oreiller de son compagnon à la recherche d'une arme. Boite apparemment vide de capote ? Non, en même temps, ça faisait un moment qu'ils avaient fait le test pour ne plus avoir à les utiliser. Paquet de mouchoirs ? Non plus. Lubrifiant ? Pas vraiment ...

Bredouille, Naruto se statufia alors que l'autre avançait lentement, s'approchant du lit. Le blond n'osait plus bouger une oreille, son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime pour trouver un plan. Tous ses muscles se raidirent, le clouant contre le matelas alors qu'un poids se faisait sentir sur le matelas, tout prêt de son bassin. Naruto déglutit péniblement, réfléchissant, cherchant une idée pour se sortir de là. Mais son corps se figea à nouveau, sentant un autre poids enfoncer le matelas juste derrière ses reins. La panique et le stress du blond étaient à leurs paroxysme, tétanisant le moindre de ses muscles. Il faillit hurler alors que le souffle froid du tueur vint buter contre son cou dénudé. Son cœur manquait à chaque instant de sortir de sa poitrine tant ses battements étaient rapides et douloureux.

C'est alors que la voix du tueur raisonna à ses oreilles.

- " Happy Halloween, bébé

- Sa ... Sasuke ? hoqueta le blond

- Lui-même ! sourit fièrement ce dernier tout en allumant la lampe de chevet

- Enfoiré ! Crétin ! Teme ! TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI ? hurla Naruto, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux, preuve de la tension qu'il avait accumulé jusque-là

- Vengeance murmura Sasuke avant de capturer tendrement ses lèvres

- Qu- ? Tu veux dire que ...

- Oui. L'an dernier tu m'as fait frôler l'infarctus, il fallait bien que j'ai ma vengeance. "

Naruto regarda son brun, stupéfait. Il lui avait flanqué la peur de sa vie pour se venger ?

En effet, l'année précédente, nos deux tourtereaux étaient ensemble depuis près de trois mois lorsqu'ils avaient célébrer Halloween. Pour cette occasion, le blondinet avait voulu faire peur à Sasuke. Et , le brun ayant une peur bleue, peur panique, enfin toutes les peurs que vous voulez des araignées, l'Uzumaki n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de déposer une superbe mygale en plastique sous les draps de l'Uchiwa. Le soir venu, alors que Sasuke se retirait doucement de lui après lui avoir fait l'amour, Naruto eut un petit sourire que l'autre ne remarqua pas. Il se glissa alors calmement sous les draps avant de pousser un hurlement digne d'un jeune homme pré pubère, perdant pour le coup toute sa classe Uchiwa. Suite à ça, leur chambre avait connu une guerre atomique, avant qu'ils ne se réconcilient sous la couette.

Ce soir-là, avant de sombrer, Sasuke s'était promis d'avoir sa revanche l'année suivante.

- " Crétin ! Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai vécu ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui veux toujours organiser des choses terrifiantes pour Halloween ? demanda Sasuke, narquois alors qu'il se faisait une place entre les jambes de son blond, gardant son visage au-dessus de celui de ce dernier

- Si, mais là c'est pas pareil. J'ai vraiment eu peur avoua-t-il presque honteusement

- Je sais chuchota Sasuke tout en lui offrant un baiser esquimau

- Mais t'étais pas obligé de faire un truc pareil !

- Écoutes, c'est les autres qui ont eu cette idée

- Quoi ? Vous aviez tout préparé ?

- Oui. Quand Sakura m'a envoyé un message pour me parler de cette fête, je lui ai parlé de mon projet de vengeance. Du coup on s'est tous réunis chez elle pour en discuter. Et on en est venus à cette idée. Du coup, je devais te faire croire que je partais en voyage d'affaire qui durerait plusieurs jours, alors qu'en réalité ce matin j'étais chez Shika. Après, j'ai attendu que Kiba m'envoie un message pour me dire que tu étais chez lui pour venir ici récupérer des affaires pour mon déguisement.

- Et tu m'as fait flipper toute la soirée ! J'y crois pas !

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Non !

- Moi je t'ai bien pardonné l'an dernier, hm ? murmura Sasuke alors qu'il commençait à grignoter le cou offert de son amant, point très sensible chez son homme

- Hmm

- Alors ? demanda le brun, sa main partant jouer avec l'élastique du boxer du blond

- Sasuke souffla Naruto, sa peau se couvrant de frissons

- Tu me pardonnes ? chuchota le brun, frôlant les lèvres du blond des siennes, le frustrant un peu plus

- Embrasse-moi

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question souffla l'Uchiwa, amusé, caressant doucement l'érection naissante de l'Uzumaki

- Sasuke j'te pardonne mais embrasse-moi bordel ! s'exclama Naruto, amenant un petit rire à Sasuke

- Tout ce que tu veux, bébé. " fit-il en capturant les lèvres de son amant, lui arrachant un gémissement

Et, tout comme l'année précédente, la réconciliation se fit sous la couette ...

* * *

Nowa : et voila pour ce OS de m'Halloween ! J'espére qu'il vous a plu, moi en tout cas, je me suis éclatée en l'écrivant, même si certains passages ont été complexes à écrire. Mais j'ai vaincu !

Naruto : T'as pas honte ? T'as vu ce que tu me fais subir ?

Nowa: Quoi ? J'ai eu l'idée ce matin j'y peux rien ... J'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'écrire

Sasuke (catastrophé) : Y'a même pas de citron ! Y'a pas de C-I-T-R-O-N !

Nowa : Regardes dans la cuisine

Sasuke : Et ça te fait rire ? Et puis, depuis quand j'ai peur des araignées moi ?

Nowa : Ecoutes, fallait bien que tu ramasses un peu, pas que Naruto le pauvre

Naruto : Merciiiiii

Sasuke : Pffff

Nowa : Blague à part, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir si vous avez ressentit une quelconque émotion en lisant ce OS, si vous avez bien ressentit la tension de certaines scènes, ça m'aiderait beaucoup pour améliorer mon style. Merkiiiii

Kisu, Nowa


End file.
